Becca Sommers
, but no birthdate/year was given |birthplace = |deathdate = |deathplace = |status =Alive |statusdate =2007 |portrayer =Lucy Hale }} ::- Jaime Sommers on Becca ( ) Becca Sommers is Jaime's younger sister. Characteristics Aged 15 in 2007, Becca is a troubled youth. It has been implied that she may have committed computer-related crimes, as she's banned by court order from being "around a computer connected to a phone line". Nevertheless, Becca hides a computer in a net which she suspends outside her bedroom window. She began living with Jaime after a period of time living with her father following their mother's death. What, exactly, her father did to her to cause their separation remains unclear. However, it seems to be related to some deception on his part, because she has a deep suspicion of adults who lie. She has displayed intense anger at Jaime for the secrecy which Jaime must maintain about her bionics, and her activities with the Berkut Group. When angry, she has threatened to return to her father's care. Despite the fury with which Becca has announced this intention, however, Jaime has only once offhandedly agreed that Becca should move back to her father's. When not angry, Jaime has adamantly opposed the suggestion that Becca should move out. Jaime's failure to tell Becca about her bionics — or even about the major accident she had — is thus a source of conflict between the two. ( ) Becca also has insecurity about her living arrangement with Jaime, believing herself to have hindered Jaime's progress in life. This assessment has some basis In truth, because Jaime's decision to raise her sister made her unable to accept from Harvard University's undergraduate invitation. As of the 2007-2008 school year, Becca attends Windermere High School. Her principal has declared sympathy for Becca's troubled past, but threatened expulsion following an instance of marijuana use on school grounds. Neverthless, for Becca's first offense, she leaned more towards the revocation of extracurricular privileges. Becca might have been expelled from school without Jaime's ardent assurances to the principal that the issue would be seriously addressed at home. She is interested in ameteur dramatics, and enjoyed participating her school's talent night. Jaime has claimed that the performing arts have served as a calming influence on her less admirable tendencies. In fact, Becca's performance at the talent night resulted in a rare expression of unalloyed joy and pride. ( ) Although Jaime does have parental responsibilities for her sister, their relationship remains decidedly sisterly. Commonality with original Bionic series Becca is a wholly new character. She has no clear analogue in either The Bionic Woman or The Six Million Dollar Man, as both the original Jaime Sommers and Steve Austin were only children. In a sense, however, Becca has inherited some of the characteristics of the pre-bionic Jaime Sommers. In the original narrative, Jaime was a kind of sister to Steve, since his parents became her legal guardians. While Wagner's Sommers was still a tennis pro, she, too, was kept in the dark about Steve's bionic powers. Relationship with other characters Will Anthros Becca knew of Jaime's relationship with Will, and attended his funeral in late 2007. It is unclear whether she knew Jaime was pregnant, prior to the accident which forced bionic replacement. They were never seen to directly interact prior to his death. Jonas Bledsoe Becca briefly encountered Bledsoe at the funeral of Will Anthros, but Jaime dismissed Bledsoe as "nobody" before the two could be formally introduced. ( ) Mrs. Busey Becca has displayed a tendency to react as a typical teenager with respect to her school's principal. Despite having been caught smoking marijuana on campus, Becca showed little gratitude that Busey was considering a lesser punishment than expulsion. She strongly resisted Busey's suggestion that her privelege to appear in Windermere High's Talent Night be revoked. Sarah Corvus She has met Sarah Corvus, but to date believes that Corvus is just a new tennant in their building. The two appeared to enjoy an easy conversational repartée. However, Sarah put a sedative in Becca's drink. Sarah then threatened to snap Becca's neck. It is unclear how Jaime explained either the drugging, or Sarah, when Becca woke up. ( ) Carly Carly and Becca know each other, but probably only as casual acquaintances. In , Carly's attempt to return Jaime's shoes revealed that Jaime had lied about her whereabouts while on a mission for Berkut, since she had told Becca that she would be with Carly in Napa. Trivia * In the original, unaired cut of the pilot for Bionic Woman, Becca, then conceptualized as a deaf character, was played by Mae Whitman. References Sommers, Becca